


Le carrousel magique

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Fantasizing, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il avait tendance à ne croire pas à son ami, surtout quand il racontait des choses entendues dans les livres que lui lisait sa mère.Cependant, tandis qu’il continuait à entendre la musique provenant du carillon et à regarder les petits chevaux qui se déplaçaient en rond, il eut soudainement envie de lui croire.





	Le carrousel magique

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Le carrousel magique**

Cette matin, Yuto était arrivé à la garderie plus heureux que normal.

Ce n’était pas qu’il n’aimait y aller, tout autre.

Simplement, cette matin il avait une raison de plus pour faire ça.

Le jour d’avant, ses oncles étaient allés le voir, et ils lui avaient donné un carillon.

Il n’avait eu un intérêt particulier pour l’objet, et il n’avait pas entendu son utilité jusqu’à sa mère lui avait signalé le petit ressort caché derrière, et le carrousel finement sculpté dans le bois avait commencé à tourner et jouer.

Il était resté à le regarder enchanté, en le faisant ouvrir de dizaines de fois, sans en avoir marre.

Cette matin il l’avait mis en cachette dans le sac à dos, en espérant que sa mère ne s’en apercevait pas, déterminé à le montrer à ses amis.

Aussitôt qu’il était arrivé, il mit rapidement le tablier, en saluant avec un geste expéditif les enseignants et en courant à l’intérieur ; il identifia toute de suite Yamada, assis à une des tables, et il s’approcha rapidement.

« Salut, Ryosuke ! » dit-il à l’enfant, en lui mettant une main sur l’épaule et en le faisant tressaillir.

« Yuto ! » il se plaignit, en mettant théâtralement une main sur le cœur. « Tu m’as fait peur ! » dit-il, alors que Yuto s’assoyait à son côté, en appuyant le sac sur la table, en haussant les épaules. 

« Désolé. » dit-il, expéditivement. « Je dois te montrer une chose ! » il exclama ensuite, en prenant le carillon et en le mettant devant l’enfant, avec un air excité.

Yamada regarda l’objet et écarquilla les yeux ; d’ailleurs, il inclina la tête et il regarda son ami.

« C’est quoi ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

Yuto tourna le ressort et fait commencer la mélodie, et Ryosuke écarquilla encore plus les yeux.

« Oh ! » dit-il, avec un air enchanté, très similaire à ce de Yuto la veille au soir. Puis Nakajima le vit froncer les sourcils, pensif, tandis qu’il touchait avec les doigts le contour des petits chevaux de bois. « Je ne suis jamais allé sur un carrousel, tu sais ? » dit-il, avec un air soudainement triste.

Yuto ouvrit grande la bouche, bouleversé par la nouvelle.

« Vraiment, tu n’es jamais allé ? » il demanda, puis il sourit. « La prochaine fois que ma maman et mon papa vont m’emmener, alors, tu peux venir avec nous ! » il proposa, sans se décourager.

Yamada sourit doucement, en se mordant une lèvre.

« Les carrousels ont quoi de spécial ? Sont-ils amusants ? » il demanda, tandis qu’il continua à regarder ravi le carillon. Nakajima hocha vigoureusement la tête, en se pencher vers lui.

« Ouais, ils sont très amusants. Et une fois ma maman m’a lu un livre, ‘Mary Poppins’, où les chevaux du carrousel se détachaient et ils commençaient à se balader tous seuls ! » expliqua-t-il, avec d’un air rêveur. « Il ne m’est pas arrivé encore, mais je suis sûr que quand on va aller ensemble, il va nous arriver ! » il termina, solennel.

Ryosuke écarquilla les yeux encore plus.

Il avait tendance à ne croire pas à son ami, surtout quand il racontait des choses entendues dans les livres que lui lisait sa mère.

Cependant, tandis qu’il continuait à entendre la musique provenant du carillon et à regarder les petits chevaux qui se déplaçaient en rond, il eut soudainement envie de lui croire.

Oui, il se convainquit.

Le moment quand il avait été sur un carrousel avec Yuto, ses chevaux auraient sûrement commencé à se balader tous seuls, et il allait être très amusant.

Il avait trop hâte.


End file.
